galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Spectror, system
Spectror *Union system in the Spinward Sector of the M-0 Galaxy *Home system of the Hotzies - Union Member *F5 V Yellow-white Main Sequence *Galbar region - Neighborhood: Rot *Space Bus Destination Code :GAL-ROT 1 *Nearest Space Train connection: Sauron Hub The Spectror system is in the outer fringes of explored space in the Spinward sector of the M-0 Galaxy and received its name from Lt. Spectror of the USE Marogan (X101 ) The ships Chief Engineering Officer of that time. It is the home system of the Hotzies (3rd Orbit: Jovian). None of the other planets have native bio spheres. Due to the fact that the system is home to a Union member species. The system is Hot listed for development and all planets and suitable moons are detail surveyed. Spectror I and II are currently under BoCA pre colony construction. Spectror IV is an Asteroid Belt and has already Colonist populations. Spectror V has a population of 5 million and a Class A space port is under construction and Spectror VI has been claimed by SII for a GalNet repeater station and Space Train facilities. Galbar Rot the third planet has a host of moons, of which two of the largest ones are already utilized. ( Galbar Rot A and Galbar Rot B) Metal companies from all over the Union have or are establishing material labs, test smelters, engineering labs in the system.All of the moons are spoken for or claimed. On many moons construction projects are under way. The Asteroid Belt sees new mining companies arriving every day, to feed the expected Metal industry. Due to the incredible "natural" metallurgic expertise of the Hotzies and their willingness to share it, the Spectror system is already developing into a so called Speciality and expert system. SII is already constructing a Space Train Station.(expected to open for service in 5050) Star Data Spectror *Type A0 V White Main Sequence *Radius 1.83 x 106 km (2.64 x sol) *Mass 7.46 x 1030 kg (3.75 x sol) *Temperature 9700 K *Luminosity 2.79 x 1028 W (72.78 x sol) Spectror I *Type Rock Planet *Orbital Radius 1.37 x 108 km (0.92 AU) *Period 3.97 x 103 hours (0.45 earth years) *Gravity 18.17 m/s2 (1.86 x earth) Spectror II *Type Rock Planet *Orbital Radius 2.53 x 108 km (1.69 AU) *Period 9.91 x 103 hours (1.13 earth years) *Gravity 11.69 m/s2 (1.20 x earth) *Special Electromagnetic storms Galbar Rot *Type Jovian Planet *Orbital Radius 3.69 x 108 km (2.47 AU) *Period 1.75 x 104 hours (2.00 earth years) *Gravity 109.07 m/s2 (11.15 x earth) *Special 40 small moons, 15 large moons Spectror IV *Type Asteroid Belt *Orbital Radius 1.03 x 109 km (6.89 AU) *Period 8.16 x 104 hours (9.34 earth years) Spectror V *Type Rock Planet *Orbital Radius 1.83 x 109 km (12.22 AU) *Period 1.93 x 105 hours (22.06 earth years) *Gravity 11.27 m/s2 (1.15 x earth) *Special Heavy radiation, large moon Spectror VI *Type Rock Planet *Orbital Radius 3.53 x 109 km (23.58 AU) *Period 5.17 x 105 hours (59.13 earth years) *Gravity 9.99 m/s2 (1.02 x earth) *Special Heavy radiation Category:Solar Systems